


Trapped

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: The Spectrum Retreat (Video Game 2018)
Genre: 'Leave' Ending (The Spectrum Retreat), Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Waking up, Alex knows only one thing: he needs to find Cooper.What if she's already found him?





	Trapped

Waking up hurt. God, how it hurt. His lungs ached and he needed to cough, but he was missing the muscular strength to do so. 

He needed to find her.

Alex rolled onto his side, observing the room he was in. It was impeccably, annoyingly white. He was hooked up to a heart monitor, and the bright green display told him his heart rate was elevated. That wasn’t very surprising.

He needed to find her.

Taking a deep breath, he managed to sit up in the bed. A button on the bedside terminal depicted an icon of a nurse. He had nothing to lose, he figured. Pressing the button, he waited. Within seconds, a woman in white arrived, smiling.

“It’s good to see you awake,” she told him.

“Cooper?”

“I just had to see you. I had to hear your voice. I had to witness the man who took everything from me.”

Before Alex realised what was happening, everything went black, until he heard a knocking sound.

**Author's Note:**

> The original ending felt so hurried! I had to see just a little bit more!


End file.
